Für das Größere Wohl - For the Greater Good
by helpmeijoinedat19
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was not always the kindly Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore, glorious young leaders of the revolution, with ideas of forcing muggles into subservience, and wizards triumphant. We assume Dumbledore abandoned the Greater Good after Ariana's death, but did he? Did he ever…?


_**Für das Größere Wohl - For the Greater Good**_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and Fantastic Beasts do not belong to me! Please don't sue me I'm very poor and you will only achieve my imprisonment and bankruptcy... but if you reaaaaally want to, go ahead._

"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards". – from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Albus Dumbledore was not always the kindly Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore, glorious young leaders of the revolution, with ideas of forcing muggles into subservience, and wizards triumphant.

We assume Dumbledore abandoned the Greater Good after Ariana's death, but did he?

Did he ever…?

 **March 1998, Nurmengard Castle, Austria**

The soft treads of bare feet on the cold stone of the staircase leading up to the highest tower of Nurmengard Castle echoed through the cell holding Gellert Grindelwald, announcing the impending arrival of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The cell's occupant looked up at the Dark Lord, unfazed at his presence, "I knew you would come for me eventually, Voldemort", the words rasped out of the old man's dry throat.

"Then you know what I seek. Tell me where it is. Who has it! Who has the Elder Wand?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Ha! You fool, you will never know what I know! Not even you have the power to take the knowledge from _my_ mind, not when even the great Albus Dumbledore could not!"

"Albus Dumbledore is dead by _my_ hand, you old fool! And you will be next, if you do not tell me where the wand is!"

"Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek ... There is so much you do not understand ... Kill me, then! You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours—" – from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Avada Kedavra".

A green flash lit up the cell, colouring the walls with an eerie glow as the echoes of Gellert Grindelwald's last words were absorbed into the very stone whose walls he had built and, within, ruled from.

Nurmengard's master, and prisoner, lay silent, and the castle, now with no purpose, lay quiet, wanting for the warmth of a new master – a new purpose.

The magic in the very mortar and stones of the castle reached out to the Dark Lord, they found nothing, as before the green glow had even faded from the walls, Voldemort had disappeared. The green glow of the walls reached out towards the body of Gellert Grindelwald, settling on his left hand, before coalescing into a bright green rod, 13 inches long, with six round bulges getting smaller towards the tip. The glow brightened before appearing to be absorbed _into_ the rod, assuming a decidedly wand-like appearance.

"Flight from death… how apt indeed", the body of Gellert Grindelwald rose, unharmed from the Killing Curse, giggling softly, before exploding into a cackle of unbridled ecstasy.

"Only I, who have truly mastered the ancient arcane arts, and delved into the deepest of the darkest arts can flee from death. Only I, the Master of Death, can live eternally. And you, Voldemort, have glimpsed only the beginning of my power".

Truthfully, he had already been set free the day that Dumbledore had been struck with a Killing Curse, almost nine months ago… nine months of waiting for the birth of a child.

Nine months waiting for the re-birth of his old friend.

With nary a sound to disturb the stone tower of the cell he had been held in, Gellert Grindelwald disapparated.

 **(A/N):** Alright this is my first story, so please be nice!

I was inspired by the awesome power of Grindelwald shown in "Fantastic Beasts: the Crimes of Grindelwald", and wanted to either do a story about Grindelwald and Dumbledore being either Dark Lords or Light Lords and bring about a golden age for wizards.

Alternatively, this could be a Harry Potter is the Master of Death and Harry Potter is Gellert Grindelwald, among many others, and thus, exists beyond the boundaries of time and space, and life, and death.

Now Harry, being Harry, won't realise this until long after Voldemort is killed, taking him in an exciting adventure that soon grows dull, as death after death of close friends whittle away at his emotions, until… he becomes what he has fought his whole life. Who will save him? Can he be saved?

Your job as the reader and reviewer now, is to vote [ **(OR CHOOSE/SUGGEST) Seriously! I'm not omnipotent, and your ideas are just as valid and as good as mine!]** on what you want to see happen!

This is obviously a ploy by the dodgy writer to get reviews in a senseless pursuit of SELF VALIDATION!

But seriously, I want to know what you guys want to happen! I've read fanfiction for a while now, and have, at times, felt frustrated at the turn that some fics have taken, when I see _soo much_ potential wasted on a plot that's been done and done and done and done!

Ultimately, in this fic, I want to explore the Greater Good, and the Lesser Good - through "Dark" and "Light" Lords, I will use powerful people to measure the impact they have on others, and in this way, deduce a happy medium for good leadership to model on. As a member of the ADF (Army), I will eventually be put in a position of leadership, and I want to base myself on someone who doesn't focus solely on the Greater Good - e.g. Army's wider needs, at the cost of the Lesser Good - e.g. morale of the individual soldier, etc.

Please bear with me, as I know I will make mistakes, and I hope, that on this journey, we can all have a pleasant time and discuss the shortfalls of JK Rowling's characters at my hand MUAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
